


Say You Like Me

by panicatmydisco



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bucky, cute tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: You really like Bucky and he really likes you. What will it take for you to figure that out? 
 
-I take requests especially for the Avengers. I need help getting ideas for future works.





	

Being a new avenger was definitely better than Hydra. 

Your father and mother had died in a home invasion when you were 16. Hydra took you and dehumanized you, they made you a solider. They didn't do the same thing to you as they did to Bucky though. They liked you a bit more aware so they could hurt you more. The main doctor especially loved your body. 

Last year Tony Stark found you in your holding cell as they invaded Hydra's base. Tony's entire heart practically broke at how bruised you were. 

You had cocked your head at him and waited for a command. 

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Tony had practically yelled as he broke down the cell door. Thank God they hadn't left you behind.

 

You had resisted him at first but for some reason you had been easily taken to the towers. 

You hadn't noticed Bucky starring at you or the way he watched you. He hadn't wanted to care about you but for some reason he did. It was seeing your body so broken down as his once was. You were scared and he could see the fear behind the defense. 

Months later you were rehabilitating well. You had only destroyed your floor once. Soldier mode had almost killed an agent twice. Most of the team was cautious but caring. They had seen solider mode and it was brutal. 

Bucky was the most quiet around you and you wondered if it was because he had been Hydra's most powerful asset. You remembered once being challenged to fight The Winter Solider and that you almost killed each other. Hydra separated you quickly and you are sure you both went on a mission together. 

Tonight Tony was throwing a party and he insisted on you going. You didn't want to of course but it had to be done. You had a soft spot for Tony and he for you. He had been the first person to really take care of you. Tony had treated you so kindly. Since you had no memory of past years, you had no idea that he was a cocky and rude. In fact you seemed to be the only person who went out of your way to be nice to him. You liked Tony, he had been good to you. 

Some Hydra missions had required you to seduce men. So picking a dress was easy and you looked incredibly good. You knew that the team had never seen you in makeup or anything girly. Lately you had been too busy dealing with PTSD to put on makeup. 

You stepped into the large party room and heard some of the talking stop. Bucky's eyes couldn't tear away from you. His plan was to talk to you tonight but you were so damn beautiful. His words always got caught in his throat. 

You had noticed Bucky first. He was the most handsome in your opinion. You had always wanted to talk to him more but you were so nervous. Last week you had went on your first mission with the team and Bucky had protected you whilst doing his job. 

Tony walked over to you gawking. 

"Well hello there hot stuff!" He proclaimed. 

You blushed and shrugged at him. "Hi Tony." You murmured softly. 

You were much like Bruce shy and soft spoken. You were witty as well but also a fighter. You had went against Steve in hand to hand combat and had to call a tie. Let's just say Steve wanted you on missions with him now. 

Tony chuckled at you and brushed hair from your face. "Here I thought you were more of the sexy tomboy type." He muttered with bright eyes. 

The rest of the team watched you two interact with slight interest. Some thought you two were getting together while others knew that Tony loved you more than that. He wanted you to be safe. You both couldn't see being with each other though. 

"You'd be surprised Tony." You giggled while walking to the bar. Tony looked shocked before laughing. 

You sat down and were soon joined by a flirty agent. You had no idea who he was. He just kept touching your damn arm. You hated it but didn't want to make the man feel bad. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked after some light flirting. 

"Oh no thank you, I'm here to be with my friends." 

"They'll hardly notice. C'mon babe." The man said close to your ear with a hand on your thigh. 

You started to squirm away. You were starting to get defensive. 

"I'd notice if she was gone. Let her go." You heard a voice growl from behind you. 

You looked and your gaze found Bucky. His eyes were flaming and you felt your heart flutter. Did he actually care about you? 

"S-Sorry." The agent said scrambling away from the dark eyes and metal arm. 

"Thanks Bucky." You murmured shyly whilst looking up at him through your lashes.

"It's no problem doll, I could tell that he was making you uncomfortable." Bucky said and you blushed at the name doll. 

"Yeah he wasn't my type," you mumbled. 

"What's your type?" Bucky breathed out. 

"Tall, handsome, hardworking, smart, strong-" you paused noticing the pained look in his eyes. He thought you meant Tony. 

"He's gotta be from the 40's maybe have some sort of a metal arm?" You gave him a questioning look to see if he liked you too. 

Bucky immediately felt his heart flutter. You meant him and he couldn't believe it. He stayed shocked for a moment before he decided to gain confidence. 

"Well Doll, I think I know the guy you are talking about. Wanna know a secret?" Bucky whispered leaning in to your ear. 

You shivered, "Yes." 

"I can't take my eyes off you." He whispered against the lobe of your ear while giving it a nip. 

You turned your head so your lips aligned. You met his eyes before gently pressing a kiss against his lips. You pulled away quickly with a blush. 

Bucky was beaming and you'd never seen him smile like that. 

"How about dinner tomorrow doll?"


End file.
